highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Cao Cao
| Romaji = Sōsō (Romaji) Cáo Cāo (pinyin) | Race = Human | Nicknames = The Strongest Human (by Vali) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = | Equipment = True Longinus | Relatives = Cao Cao (Ancestor) | Affiliations = Khaos Brigade (Former) Hero Faction (Former Leader) D×D | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Cao Cao was the leader of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He is also the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era. In Volume 17, Cao Cao becomes Indra's vanguard after Sun Wukong gives up his position. Appearance Cao Cao is a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. He also lost his right eye while escaping from the Kyoto incident but later gained one of Medusa's eye, restoring his sight. After his battle with Issei Hyoudou in Volume 12, he lost his Medusa's eye and since Volume 18, wears an eyepatch. Personality Cao Cao is a charismatic and manipulative person, as he was able to convince many Sacred Gear users to join the Hero Faction either from their own will or by brainwashing them. He also believes that it is his responsibility as a descendant of a hero to destroy beings like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons which he believes are threats to human beings. Like his ancestor, he has the eyes to find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. However, Cao Cao only accepts Humans with Sacred Gears in the Hero Faction and wants to see how far his faction can go against supernatural existences as he wants to test the limits of what humans are capable of. History Not much is known about Cao Cao's past, except for the fact that he had previously made contact with Indra and Sun Wukong before joining the Khaos Brigade, forming the Hero Faction. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Cao Cao first appears in the end of Volume 6, talking with Siegfried on the defeat of the Old Satan Faction, sarcastically saying that it is too bad their Dimension Lost user did not go all out to which Siegfried replies that it was Cao Cao who gave that order. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Cao Cao is seen talking with Siegfried who warns him that they are close to being discovered, to which Cao Cao replies by saying that they have gathered enough talent and can start the next phase. In Volume 9, Cao Cao made his official appearance to Issei and his friends during their class trip in Kyoto. He and the rest of the Hero Faction were responsible for the kidnapping of Kyoto's Youkai Leader, Yasaka, with the intention of opening the Dragon Gate to summon the Great Red. This attempt, however, was stopped by Issei and his friends along with the last minute intervention of Sun Wukong. In the process, Cao Cao lost one of his eyes to a final blow from Issei. Cao Cao reappears in Volume 11, attacking the Gremory and Vali Teams and Azazel in order to capture Ophis. With assistance from Samael and Georg, while targeting the weakness of his opponents, Cao Cao was able to dominate the battle, defeating his opponents, even shattering Xenovia's Ex-Durandal in the process, and successfully stole Ophis' powers. In Volume 12, he appeared in the Underworld after Issei and the Gremory Team defeats the Hero Faction, challenging Issei to a fight, which Cao Cao was able to dominate, but eventually lost after Issei used a bullet with Samael's blood on his Medusa's eye, weakening him. In his last attempt to defeat Issei, Cao Cao attempted to use the Truth Idea but did not happen due to the will of the God in the True Longinus choosing Issei's dream instead of Cao Cao's ambition. He was then rescued by Georg who carried Cao Cao and Leonardo until they meet Indra who proceeded to take their Longinus and sent Cao Cao and the other two to the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Cao Cao returns from the Realm of the Dead in Volume 16, reclaiming the True Longinus from Indra, who complimented Cao Cao on his return, to which Cao Cao replied saying that it was Indra who sent him there in the first place. Although Cao Cao did not appear in person in Volume 17, he used his True Longinus to break through the barrier created by Ladon surrounding Auros, thus helping D×D. Cao Cao helped defend Heaven from the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 18. He fought against Ladon and was able to trap him inside a crevice for Rias to use her Extinguish Star to destroy Ladon's body and for Koneko to seal his soul inside a jewel that came from Issei's armor. After the battle, Cao Cao mentioned that he was bored with fighting Ladon, and he only viewed Issei and Vali as dragons worthy of combat. When asked why he returned, Cao Cao replied that he wants to know why the True Longinus was given to him. In Volume 20, Cao Cao visited Vasco Strada, who was currently under house arrest. When asked why he'd come, Cao Cao said that he wanted to know what a "Hero" is. After explaining why he thought was to be a hero, Strada laughed and told him that he was too young to consider himself a hero. Strada then proceded to explain that it is the people who decide who will become a hero. After Strada explained why he had fought for Church, Cao Cao thought to himself that Strada resembled Issei. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed: Cao Cao has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to match Azazel speed in his Downfall Dragon Spear Armour. Immense Endurance:While his durability is inferior to Issei and Vali, Cao Cao has shown a extremely great tolerance to pain, having an arm chopped off by Issei's Ascalon only to calmly retrieve it and restore it back with a Phoenix Tears, and later despite losing one of his eyes to Issei, Cao Cao showed no reaction at all.He was able to survive the fatal pain of having his Medusa's eye destroyed by Samael's curse. Master Spearman: Cao Cao is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates great proficiency in it. He was able to fight on pair with Azazel. Master Technician: Cao Cao is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Cao Cao has shown great skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down the Gremory and Vali groups whilst simultaneously protecting Georg and Samael, which results in Vali calling him the "Strongest Human".Cao Cao was able to hold his own against both Vali and Azazel in their Balance Breaker Armours,as well as overwhelming Ladon a legendary Evil Dragon on his own Master Tactician: Cao Cao is a very calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Perceptive Combatant: Cao Cao is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Equipment True Longinus ( ): Cao Cao's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. *'Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine '( ): Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. Although, each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. **'Hatsutei Ratana' ( ): It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches. **'Itsutei Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. **'Mala Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. **'Atsusa Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. **'Chatsuka Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. **'Kahabatei Ratana' ( ): It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. **'Balinayaka Ratana' ( ): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Issei speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. *'Truth Idea' ( ): It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. Medusa's Eye: In Volume 9, he lost one of his eyes to Issei's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to turn anything to stone. Cao Cao lost the Medusa's eye in Volume 12 when Issei used Samael's curse on it. Quotes *"If it's a God then I will kill it with this spear. Come, let the battle begin." (Volume 9, Life 3) Trivia *In Japan and Japanese texts, Cao Cao's name is read as "Sousou". This is common since the Japanese language uses kanji derived from the Chinese language. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist